<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le plan à la Winchester by Naluforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463636">Le plan à la Winchester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naluforever/pseuds/Naluforever'>Naluforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Caroline, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Break Up, Caroline is so in love for Sam Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Jack is so cuuuuuttte, Love Confessions, M/M, No Sam/Eileen, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam/Eileen break up, The Empty, Vacation, Vacation Beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naluforever/pseuds/Naluforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après 3 semaines où Sam et Caroline s'évitent tous les deux, Dean décide avec l'aide de son ange bien-aimé et de leur fils de leur faire avouer leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre en emmenant Jack à la plage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/ Caroline Evans, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le plan à la Winchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444001">A Winchester-style plan</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naluforever/pseuds/Naluforever">Naluforever</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je l'ai déjà écris en anglais et donc j'ai décidé de le traduire pour en garder une trace en français.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean, es-tu sûr que tout ceci va fonctionner ?" demande l'ex-ange du Seigneur à son petit ami, qui était un peu surexcité par leur plan.</p><p>"Bien sûr, chérie, Sam et Caroline s'évitent depuis trois semaines. Sam a finalement accepté sa rupture avec Eileen, tandis que Caroline refuse d'admettre ses sentiments comme une certaine personne qui était convaincue qu'il ne pouvait pas m'avoir", dit Dean en le regardant d'un air affectueux.</p><p>Castiel a roulé des yeux et a résumé leur "Super Plan à la Winchester écrit et validé par Dean", un plan bien trop long si vous vouliez son avis. Dean allait parler à Caroline et Cas à Sam, affirmant que Jack avait besoin d'aller à la plage mais qu'eux, les parents aimants leur fils bien-aimé qui faisaient également partie du complot, ne pouvaient pas, parce qu'ils avaient eu un "empêchement".</p><p>"Es-tu sûr que nous n'allons pas aggraver les choses entre eux ?</p><p>"Bien sûr que non  et puis ces deux idiots nous ont aidés à nous mettre ensemble, donc nous leur devons définitivement un coup de main. Bien que je plaigne le gamin de vouloir se retrouver au milieu de toutes ces conneries sentimentales."</p><p>Dean a pris le menton de Castiel et l'a penché pour placer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.</p><p>"Commençons et quand nous aurons fini, nous nous retrouverons dans ma chambre pour un briefing et peut-être plus."</p><p>Castiel a rougi et Dean l'a embrassé une dernière fois avec un sourire de mangeur de merde sur le visage alors qu'il partait à la recherche de sa cible. Il avait choisi le premier ange de la création exprès, car bien qu'elle soit capable de voir les émotions et les sentiments humains, mettre deux anges dans la même pièce s'était avéré être une expérience très enrichissante, on pouvait construire un iceberg étant donné le calme qui régnait entre eux. Non pas que Caroline déteste parler avec Cas ou vice versa, mais plutôt qu'aucun des deux ne fera la conversation, préférant le calme, le thé et les petits sourires d'amis comme s'ils se parlaient entre eux.<br/>
Il l'a trouvé exactement là où il le voulait, une salle de stockage avec quelques vieux bureaux qu'elle rénovait pour qu'ils puissent les utiliser plus tard. Elle était debout avec un livre en langue étrangère, peut-être en latin, se dit Dean, dans une main et dans l'autre son téléphone était collé à son oreille. Dean est resté silencieux à la porte en attendant qu'elle le remarque, elle a posé le livre ouvert sur le bureau devant elle et lui a tourné le dos, elle ne semblait pas le remarquer. Dean a pu constater que la personne à qui elle parlait la mettait très mal à l'aise.</p><p>" Écoute Jody, c'est compliqué pour l'instant, mais je peux faire passer le message à Dean pour qu'il lui transmette. "</p><p>Une pause et puis elle s'est complètement figée, ce qui a fait sourire Dean, parce que Jody était un petit bout de femme qui pouvait rendre les anges très humains.</p><p>"Non, on ne s'est pas disputés, je te promets... Oui, tu peux appeler Dean pour t'en assurer." Elle finit par se retourner mais fronce les sourcils quand elle voit Dean à la porte en souriant.</p><p>"En parlant du loup... Euh non, c'est Dean. Ok je lui dirai, ne t'inquiète pas Jody, dis bonjour aux autres pour moi. Ouais, je vais essayer de parler à Sam, mais je t'assure..."</p><p>Jody avait probablement raccroché à cause de la façon dont elle regardait son téléphone, Dean a pris note d'inviter Jody et les filles pour les remercier de leur aide, ce qui ne figurait pas dans son plan. Caroline soupira et s'appuya contre un des bureaux pour regarder Dean, elle pinça les lèvres et souleva un sourcil.</p><p>"Jody te passe le bonjour. Dean, tu prépares quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois un peu de malice et je ne suis peut-être pas sûr de vouloir le savoir au cas où ça ne me plairait pas."<br/>
"Ok Riley, dis à Joie, Tristesse, Peur, Dégoût et Colère de faire de la place pour un nouveau venu."</p><p>"Dean tu es sarcastique, Vice Versa est le dessin animé pour enfants le plus irréaliste sur les sentiments humains..."</p><p>Dean a levé la main pour l'empêcher de divaguer, elle n'était pas de bonne humeur, ce qui était encore nouveau pour lui, car elle était généralement aussi gaie qu'un tournesol en été et ses références seraient mieux reçues. La seule différence entre cet ange et le sien était qu'elle comprenait ces références alors que Cas était plutôt du genre à pencher la tête sur le côté de façon adorable. Il se perdait dans ses pensées quand il avait terminé, Caroline le regardait toujours un peu plus calmement.</p><p>"Où est Castiel ?"</p><p>"Il est allé voir Jack, pour lui expliquer la situation."</p><p>"Quelle situation ?"</p><p>Le plan était enfin sur le point de commencer</p><p>"Cas et moi avons promis à Jack de l'emmener à la plage, sauf que des chasseurs m'ont appelé pour les aider avec Cas, alors je leur ai dit de venir au bunker pour qu'on puisse parler de leur affaire."</p><p>Mentir était son plus grand talent, mais le faire devant un détecteur d'émotions humaines juste devant lui était très tentant.</p><p>"Je peux l'y emmener si tu veux, je sais qu'il m'en a déjà parlé, je peux donc le faire pour lui".</p><p>Elle a retrouvé son sourire habituel et ses yeux bruns ont retrouvé leur calme.</p><p>"Je ne veux pas te déranger, si tu as des choses à faire...</p><p>"Ne t'inquiète pas et dis-moi quand exactement et si j'ai quelque chose à faire ce jour-là, j'annulerai pour rendre Jack heureux."</p><p>" Nous avions dit à Jack samedi et nous avions prévu de rester dans un bungalow à Siesta Beach, en Floride, pendant 3/4 jours".</p><p>Elle y a réfléchi et lui a offert son plus beau sourire après son temps de réflexion.</p><p>"Je suis libre samedi, rien de prévu pour 3/4 jours à la plage et demain je peux emmener Jack faire du shopping".</p><p>"Cas et moi te devons une faveur, nous essaierons de finir le plus vite possible pour vous atteindre tous les deux."</p><p>Il s'approche d'elle et lui donne une brève tape amicale sur l'épaule, elle lui sourit, mais la lueur dans ses yeux disparaît comme si son subconscient était parti ailleurs. Depuis son retour au bunker, après qu'ils en aient enfin fini avec Chuck, ce genre de moment se produit souvent, trop souvent comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'attirait vers un endroit sombre. Il la secoue, elle revient vers elle un peu surprise, elle lui touche l'épaule pour le rassurer.</p><p>"Tu peux me le dire, tu n'as pas besoin de le cacher, nous sommes tous là pour t'aider."</p><p>"Je sais, Dean, c'est juste que..." Elle s'arrête pour trouver les bons mots et puis elle fronce les sourcils, parce qu'ils ne semblent pas venir et elle se résigne à les trouver.</p><p>"Je suis inquiète pour Sam, ce n'est rien de grave, juste... J'ai peut-être eu une dispute avec lui à propos de quelque chose et on s'évite depuis trois semaines.</p><p>"Sammy est un idiot qui pense que manger de la nourriture pour lapin est normal ! Donc, quoi que tu aies en tête, ça devrait aller dans un petit moment. "</p><p>Elle le regarda avec amusement, puis elle ne put retenir longtemps son rire, qui résonnait comme le chant d'un canari dans toute la pièce, elle se calma.</p><p>"Quel était le sujet de votre dispute ?"</p><p>Dean ne voulait vraiment pas le savoir mais c'était pour lui faciliter la tâche et non pour gâcher son plan de génie, il la sentit se figer et il la vit perdre son sourire pendant deux secondes, elle fit comme si rien ne s'était passé en s'éclaircissant la gorge et en lui souriant à nouveau.<br/>
" Tu sais des bagatelles, comme mettre les livres aux bons endroits ou que je vais préparer un bon plat sans salade ce soir. Ce genre de choses".</p><p>Il n'avait pas besoin de son pouvoir angélique pour comprendre qu'elle mentait vraiment mal comme Sam le faisait quand il avait sept ans. Cas arrive à la porte de la chambre et regarde Dean avec son fameux regard " J'ai besoin de parler maintenant ", Dean sourit un peu puis part avec Cas dans leur chambre.</p><p>Une fois à l'intérieur, Dean laisse échapper un énorme soupir qu'il a tenu tout le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre.</p><p>"Elle est d'accord pour l'emmener samedi."</p><p>"Sam aussi"</p><p>Cas a pris place sur leur lit et a tapé sur le siège à côté de lui, Dean s'est assis et a regardé son ange avec inquiétude.</p><p>"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que Sam a fait quelque chose de stupide pendant votre conversation ? "</p><p>Les instincts de frère aîné protecteur se sont éveillés, mais Castiel les a vite calmés.</p><p>"Non, il voulait me parler de quelque chose, alors je l'ai écouté."</p><p>"Et alors ? C'est sérieux ?"</p><p>"Dean, est-ce que Caroline avait des absences quand tu lui as parlé ?"</p><p>"Oui, mais quel est le rapport avec Sam ?"</p><p>"Sam m'a dit que c'était le sujet de leur dispute. Il a aussi dit certaines choses mais m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. "</p><p>"Allez, Cas, crache le morceau !"</p><p>"Sam m'a dit qu'il avait découvert qui m'avait ramené du Néant, tu te souviens que ce n'était pas Jack, Amara ou le Néant lui-même. Je t'ai dit que je ne me souvenais pas non plus de qui m'a sorti, mais Sam était sûr à 100% de qui c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le confirmer"".</p><p>"Et puis, qui est-ce ? "</p><p>"Dean qui était la personne la plus proche du pouvoir de Dieu quand nous l'avons rencontré ?"</p><p>Les rouages dans l'esprit de Dean se sont mis à bouger, il a ouvert la bouche parce qu'il avait enfin compris.</p><p>"Tu veux dire que c'est..."</p><p>"Oui, c'est Caroline qui m'a ramené du Vide. Elle l'a confirmé à Sam pendant la dispute, selon lui "Elle l'a fait pour te rendre heureux et vivant à nouveau". Il y a eu des effets secondaires quand elle m'a ramené, il n'en sait pas plus, sauf que de temps en temps elle semble ne pas être vraiment avec nous et de très mauvaise humeur".</p><p>Il y a eu un énorme silence, puis le chasseur a passé sa main sur son visage.</p><p>"Cet ange est vraiment une idiote jusqu'au bout, nous aurions trouvé une solution si elle nous en avait parlé".</p><p>"Sam fait des recherches du mieux qu'il peut sur le Vide, tu crois que ton plan est foutu ?</p><p>"Non, il semble que non, mais maintenant que je sais que grâce à elle tu es de retour, je veux juste aller voir Sammy tout de suite et lui dire d'aller la marier ou de la garder avec lui pour toujours".</p><p>Son ange lui sourit tendrement et prend sa main pour la tenir dans la sienne.</p><p>"Nous lui devons beaucoup plus que ce que tu attendais."</p><p>"Nous lui devons beaucoup, sans elle tu serais encore coincé là-bas et je serais une énorme épave alcoolique et dépressive".</p><p>Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et n'attend pas la réponse pour montrer sa petite tête aux deux hommes. Jack était tout sourire quand il a sauté entre Cas et Dean, toujours assis sur leur lit.</p><p>"Quoi de neuf, Kid ?"</p><p>" Caroline est venue me dire qu'elle m'emmenait à la plage et au magasin demain, Sam est venu me le dire après elle sans la croiser. Ton plan fonctionne à merveille, Dean."</p><p>Cas a regardé Jack avec son plus beau sourire paternel pendant que Dean souriait, parce que son plan fonctionnait.</p><p>"Bien sûr que ça marche, tu te souviens de ton rôle ? "</p><p>"Oui, je ne dirai rien avant samedi. Ils seront surpris de m'attendre tous les deux et une fois que j'arrive devant eux, je leur donne un énorme câlin qu'ils devront me rendre. Ensuite, pendant le voyage, j'envoie des messages toutes les heures pour un rapport et s'ils se disputent, je leur donne mon meilleur comportement d'enfant triste".</p><p>Dean lui a décoiffé les cheveux et lui a fait un grand sourire.</p><p>"Très bien, quand nous arriverons à la plage, je t'enverrai le reste du plan".</p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p>Samedi est arrivé assez vite, Dean était dans la cuisine et préparait les sandwiches dans la glacière et les boissons. Sam lui avait demandé l'Impala et lui avait promis qu'il paierait de sa vie s'il arrivait malheureux à Baby. Il était 9h30, le départ serait à 10h. Caroline arriva dans la cuisine avec un regard un peu perdu et prit la tasse de thé que Dean lui avait préparée, elle le remercia avec un petit sourire. Cas était sûrement avec Sam pour mettre les affaires dans le coffre et Jack remplissait son rôle de retardataire.</p><p>" Heureuse d'aller à la plage avec Jack pendant 3/4 jours ? "</p><p>" Bien sûr, les plages de Floride sont célèbres pour la beauté de leurs océans et le ciel devrait être de notre côté pour un moment de bronzage".</p><p>Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un short en jean bleus, d'une paire de lunettes de soleil sur ses longs cheveux noirs, elle avait abandonné son look d'écolière londonienne pour une journée à la plage.</p><p>"Super look".</p><p>"Merci, Jack l'a choisi pour moi parce qu'il m'a dit que mes vêtements habituels allaient être gênants, alors je lui ai fait confiance".</p><p>Elle regarde son téléphone à côté d'elle.</p><p>"Il est presque l'heure de partir, Jack est un peu en retard, je me demande où il est ?"</p><p>" C'est exactement ce que je suis venu voir".</p><p>Dean observe son frère et derrière lui, Cas n'est apparemment pas très à l'aise. Dean fait un sourire convaincant aux personnes en face de lui tandis que Caroline continue à fixer sa tasse et son contenu comme pour disparaître de la pièce.</p><p>"Dean, je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire mais qu'est-ce que tout cela est censé signifier ? Je pensais que c'était juste moi et Jack."</p><p>"Sammy, calme-toi. J'ai proposé la même chose à Caroline avant de savoir que Cas t'avait demandé de le faire."</p><p>Caroline ferma les yeux et prit de grandes respirations, ce qui inquiéta Dean et Cas.</p><p>"Tout va bien", demanda Dean, assez surpris par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.</p><p>"Oui, tout va bien, j'étais juste surprise." Elle serra sa tasse assez fort et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.</p><p>Sam semblait être très en colère contre Dean parce que lorsqu'il regardait son frère, il lui lançait des regards de mort.</p><p>"Sam, c'est juste un voyage à la plage avec Jack, deux adultes valent mieux qu'un."</p><p>Castiel était très calme, mais il regardait l'autre ange avec inquiétude, car il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver.</p><p>"Oui, une journée entre deux adultes qui, bizarrement, ne s'entendent pas très bien en ce moment."</p><p>"Sam, tu pourrais être moins con et plus..."</p><p>Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé s'est répandu dans la pièce et que deux tiroirs à couverts ont traversé la pièce sans que personne ne les touche. Tous les yeux se sont tournés vers une seule et même personne. Caroline a regardé la tasse cassée dans sa main, pas de blessures juste du verre et des yeux vides.<br/>
Elle s'est tournée vers Sam avec ses iris angéliques violets, ils se sont regardés longuement avant qu'elle ne parle.</p><p>"Jack arrive, faisons la paix devant lui et tu pourras continuer à m'éviter et à me maudire après notre retour à la maison."</p><p>Sam était sur le point de répondre quand Jack est arrivé, heureux, il a tiré les poignées de Caroline et Sam pour leur donner une énorme accolade qu'ils ont fait maladroitement. Ils se séparèrent et Jack fixa Caroline avec curiosité.</p><p>"Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils toujours violets ?"</p><p>Caroline battit des cils et ils redevinrent marron.</p><p>"Je les ai montrées à Dean pour m'amuser et lui faire peur. Es-tu prêt à t'amuser ?"</p><p>"Oui, en plus avec vous deux, ça devrait être vraiment cool et amusant."</p><p>"Jack, souviens-toi d'être poli et d'être un bon garçon", dit Castiel.</p><p>"Ne t'inquiète pas, Cas, Jack sera aussi gentil que d'habitude", a dit Sam.</p><p>Jack fait un câlin à ses parents avant de partir au garage avec Caroline et la glacière. Sam est resté pour fixer le contenu des tiroirs au sol.</p><p>"Dean était déjà au courant de ça Sam, ce qui vient de se passer était différent de ces moments d'absence ou de ces sauts d'humeur", dit Cas</p><p>"Oui, c'est généralement l'un ou l'autre, mais pas les deux en même temps et des tiroirs qui volent à travers une pièce comme un putain de Paranormal Activities " dit Dean</p><p>"C'est de votre faute à tous les deux si nous sommes dans cette situation, si vous nous aviez dit que nous serions ensemble pour le voyage, nous aurions pu nous préparer mentalement à tout ceci".</p><p>"Sam garde un œil sur elle pendant votre séjour, si quelque chose de plus grave se produit, appeles-nous rapidement et nous prendrons "Air Angels".<br/>
Sam soupira et regarda son frère un peu plus calmement.</p><p>"Oui, je vais garder un œil sur elle. Après ce qui vient de se passer, elle va probablement cacher ses autres symptômes pour que nous n'ayons pas à nous inquiéter."</p><p>Dean s'est rapproché de son petit frère et lui a donné une énorme tape dans le dos.</p><p>"Aller à la plage, c'est vous attendre tous les trois. Cas et moi finirons notre travail dès que possible et vous rejoindrons dans ce coin de paradis".</p><p>"Jerk"</p><p>"Bitch, dégage avant que je ne change d'avis pour ma voiture."</p><p>-----------</p><p>Après le départ des vacanciers pour la Floride, Castiel a senti Dean se faufiler derrière lui pour un câlin.</p><p>"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent là-bas ?"</p><p>"Bonne question, Cas, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire tous les deux ici ?"</p><p>"Nettoyer le désordre dans la cuisine ?"</p><p>"J'ai une meilleure idée qui est de..."</p><p>Il lui a murmuré le reste de sa phrase à l'oreille, faisant rougir Castiel.</p><p>"Dean Winchester, tu as vraiment de la chance que je t'aime. "</p><p>"Je suis le plus heureux des connards de l'univers."</p><p>----------- </p><p>Le trajet jusqu'en Floride allait être long et silencieux se dit Jack, il allait conduire jusqu'à Nashville puis s'arrêter dans un motel pour la nuit, il était à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que les deux adultes étaient devant, Caroline sur son téléphone envoyant des messages à quelqu'un et Sam se concentrant sur la route. Il était temps de faire l'enfant pour éviter que l'ennuie se glisse durant se voyage jusqu'à Siesta Beach. </p><p>" Si on jouait à un jeu ? " demande Jack </p><p>" Quel genre de jeu ?" dit Sam </p><p>" Devine à quoi je pense ? " propose Caroline encore sur son téléphone </p><p>" Nan on y joue déjà souvent avec Cas" répond Jack, il se souvient d'un jeu que Dean lui a dit de faire " Action ou vérité est mieux" dit-il innocemment. </p><p>Sam jette un regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur et Caroline arrête de taper un instant sur son écran pour fixer Sam, puis retourne sur son téléphone. </p><p>" Va pour un action ou vérité, bien que je pense que ça va être plus un vérité ou vérité puisque nous sommes dans la voiture " dit Caroline </p><p>" Jack commence puisque tu as proposé le jeu" dit Sam en se re-concentrant sur la route devant lui. </p><p>Jack réfléchit, a qui pouvait-il bien posé sa première question, il prit deux bonne minutes à choisir sa cible. </p><p>" Caroline , Action ou Vérité ? "</p><p>Elle met en veille son téléphone et se tourne pour le regarder dans les yeux, puis lui sourit. </p><p>" Vérité" </p><p>" Quel est la chose dont tu as le plus honte ? " </p><p>" D'avoir volés des habits à une star de télé AKA docteur sexy, Dean serait jaloux.  " dit elle en rigolant " A moi , Sam ? "</p><p>Sam semble surpris qu'elle lui pose la question mais il se rappelle se qu'elle lui a dit avant de partir.</p><p>" Vérité " </p><p>" Quel est ta pire peur ? " </p><p>Une question assez simple, pas étonnant puisqu'ils doivent éviter de se prendre la tête devant Jack. </p><p>" Le retour d'une apocalypse " </p><p>Le jeu dure une bonne heure avant que Jack ne commence à s'endormir a l'arrière, laissant de nouveau le silence entre les deux adultes puis Caroline se tourne dans la direction de Jack pour le prendre en photo et l'envoyé à Cas, Sam la regarde du coin de l’œil être de nouveau absente en regardant le petit néphilim dormir, elle à se regard vide, pas une seule émotion, rien comme si elle avait temporairement quitter son corps pour partir ailleurs, elle frisonne puis revient à elle. Elle continue de fixer Jack et Sam à beaucoup de question à lui poser alors il continue le jeu terminé plus tôt. </p><p>" Action ou vérité ? " </p><p>Elle se tourne vers lui sans rien dire, semblant examiner Sam pour voir à quoi il pense, elle soupire puis s'assoit de façon à regarder la route devant elle. </p><p>" Tu sais on a pas besoin de jouer à ce jeu là quand Jack dort, si tu as des questions poses les et je verrai bien si certaines peuvent être répondue " </p><p>Sam fronce les sourcils car elle les a dit sur un ton assez amer, il sait que leur dispute n'est pas oublié juste mis de côté en attendant que la plage se finisse. </p><p>" Non oublie je préfère ne pas en posez pour t'éviter de mentir encore plus " dit il le ton assez lourds de préjugés. </p><p>" Oh alors excuse moi d'essayer de garder un peu de vie privée pour moi, je ne suis pas obligée de révéler chaque chose que je fais Sam ! " </p><p>" Tu parles de vie privée alors que moi je te parle de problème ! Tu aurait pu nous en parler et tu n'as fais que mentir depuis qu'on se connaît alors peut être que j'attendais un peu de vérité venant de toi pour une fois ! " </p><p>Le vent commence à souffler dehors, se qui est bizarre puisqu'il y a peine une minute il n'y en avait pas, le vent souffle et la pluie s’abat assez fort brouillant la vue de Sam sur la route. Il regarde Caroline qui à fermer les yeux pour respirer calmement, elle les ouvres délicatement et la pluie cesse de tomber pour revenir à un temps assez normale. </p><p>" Pense ce que tu veux Sam, si tu veux croire que je n'ai fait que mentir en votre présence vas y fait le. Je vous attend au motel a plus !" </p><p>En un battement de cil, elle avait disparue, Sam se maudit d'avoir encore plus empiré la situation. Il était idiot mais avec elle il passait d'idiot à énorme connard, il ne le faisait vraiment pas exprès de se prendre la tête avec elle mais depuis qu'elle leur avait révélée sa véritable identité il avait juste du mal à la croire, il sait qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour se souvenir et qu'elle ne s'attendait en rien d'être accepté pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Qui aurait cru qu'elle était le premier prototype des anges et que Chuck avait essayé de la soumettre à son contrôle absolue pour se battre contre eux. Le plan avait totalement échoué et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient tout les deux à se disputer sans jamais trouver comment se réconcilier en redevenant comme avant. </p><p>Impossible que l'on redevienne comme avant, pense Sam. Il avait développé pour elle des sentiments profonds et romantique qui avait fait qu'Eileen l'avait quitté en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas la bonne pour lui et qu'il s'en était déjà rendue compte. Bien sûr, comment aurait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte lorsque l'on passe le plus clair de son temps à coté de cette femme qui comprend chaque partie de vous seulement en vous regardant dans les yeux, avec ses sourires aussi gaies qu'un tournesol en été, ses rires qui ressemble à un chant de canari. Oui il était fou d'elle mais il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle ne leur disait rien sur ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi avait-elle caché le fait qu'elle avait sauvée Castiel du Vide....</p><p>Le voyage jusqu'à Nashville fut long et Jack s'était réveiller en demandant où était passé Caroline, il avait dû lui expliquer, en mentant, qu'elle était partie attendre au motel car la route l'avait rendue nauséeuse. Jack acquiesce en silence puis à passé le reste de la route sur son téléphone sûrement en train de parler avec Claire par message. Ils arrivèrent vers Nashville en milieu de soirée et avait prévue de partir tôt le lendemain matin pour arrivés en début d'après midi à Siesta Beach. Caroline était à l'extérieur du motel au téléphone avec quelqu'un, Jack sortit le premier et Sam fit de même, il s'arrête à quelques pas d'elle devinant à la conversation son interlocuteur.</p><p>" Oui Dean ils sont bien arrivés. Tu veux parler à Sam ? " elle hausse les sourcils lorsqu'elle regarde Sam puis tend le téléphone à Sam qu'il prend, elle emmène Jack jusqu'à leur chambre.</p><p>" Hey, quoi de neuf Sammy ? "</p><p>" Rien à part une longue route et beaucoup de fatigue. Et toi ? Vous êtes encore en train d'aider les autres chasseurs ? "</p><p>" Ouais malheureusement, on pense en avoir fini pour demain soir" dit Dean soupirant de fatigue</p><p>Sam s'adosse à la balustrade et lève la tête vers le ciel noir. </p><p>" Caroline t'a dit quelques chose pendant qu'elle était au téléphone avec toi ? " </p><p>" Pas grand chose à part que vous vous étiez encore pris la tête et qu'elle avait préférée attendre au motel. Tu sais si vous arrêtiez d'éviter le sujet je pense que vous pourriez arriver à une entente commune avec beaucoup d’intérêts. "</p><p>" Salut Dean " Sam raccroche sans attendre de réponse de son frère, il aurait dû se douter que Dean le savait déjà pour ses sentiments pour elle. </p><p>Jack passe sa tête pas la porte de la chambre et regarde Sam. </p><p>" Sam tu viens ? " </p><p>" Oui j'arrive. " </p><p> Il bouge enfin de l'endroit où il s'est appuyé et se dirige vers leurs chambre, il rend le téléphone à Caroline qui le remercie.<br/>
Le reste de la soirée est calme, ils vont tous se coucher tôt. En plein milieu de la nuit, Sam est réveillé par un mouvement sur le lit voisin, celui où Jack et Caroline dorment ensemble. Il arrive à voir avec la faible lumière venant de l'extérieur du motel, Caroline entrain de caresser les cheveux de Jack d'une main et chantonnant un petit air  d'une berceuse, elle n'a pas encore remarqué que Sam est réveillé, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, elle ne les essuies pas concentrés à continuer de bercer Jack. Pourquoi pleure t'elle ? Aurait-elle fait un mauvais rêve ? La quantités de larmes augmentent à telle point qu'elle ne puisse plus continuer à chanter, il l'entend murmurer très doucement. </p><p>" Je suis désolé, je suis désolé ... " </p><p>Il ne veut pas se rendormir mais le sommeil le rattrape si vite que lorsqu'il se réveille de nouveau, Jack est déjà debout prêt à partir et Caroline est dehors en train de parlé avec lui. Il va se changer en vitesse puis ils reprennent la route, Sam n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. A qui pouvait bien s'adresser cette demande de pardon.</p><p>----------- </p><p>Siesta Beach, Floride, une plage vraiment magnifique. Caroline pose sa valise dans la chambre du bungalow qui lui avait été assigné, la fenêtre donnait vu sur la mer et tandis qu'elle regardait la mer d'un éblouissant bleu, elle fût de nouveau aspirer dans un coin sombre et silencieux qu'elle commençais à connaître. Elle pouvait s'y promener mais elle ne préférait pas car dans le petit coin où elle était personne ne criait, le Vide avait fait partir toute âme de se coin pour la laisser seule. Elle fût ramener dans son environnement lorsqu'on toque à la porte, elle se déplace et ouvre la porte pour faire entrer Sam qui la regarda avec inquiétude, elle avait très envie de le frapper pour sa. Bon sang que c'était difficile de le lire, le seul humain qu'elle n'arrivait pas correctement lire et dont elle était tomber amoureuse malgré le contrôle de Chuck. Comment était-ce arriver ? Le temps passé avec lui avait fait bouger beaucoup de chose et puis il y avait eu Eileen qui était si gentille avec elle, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à détruire leur amitié pour un garçon, même s'il s’agissait de lui, Eileen et Sam s'aimaient et elle n'allait en aucun gâcher sa. Puis elle avait appris par Eileen elle même que Sam en aimait une autre et qu'elle avait dû le quitter pour qu'il la trouve et puisse être heureux, Caroline avait était choquer parce qu'Eileen était vraiment quelqu'un de géniale qui avait fait passer le bonheur de Sam avant le sien. Caroline et elle n'ont pas cesser de parler même après son départ du bunker, il était encore impossible pour l'ange d'avouer à son amie qu'elle était amoureuse de son ex.<br/>
Sam attendait en silence tandis que Caroline avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, elle fixait l'homme comme si il n'était pas vraiment là. Il se racle la gorge et elle papillonne de ces longs cils, elle plisse les coins de sa bouche en un petit sourire qui fit rater un battement au cœur du chasseur, il ne l'avait plus vu lui sourire comme sa depuis un moment et il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux malgré leur situation actuel. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, tout deux ayant peur que si l'autre commence une conversation elle ne tourne en vite en dispute. Jack frappe doucement à la porte, il avait prévenue Dean qu'ils étaient bien arrivés et ce dernier lui avait dit d'attendre ces instructions pour la suite de son plan, il entre et surprend les deux adultes à l'intérieur qui semble ne pas avoir entendu Jack toquer. 

" Désolé je vous ai fait peur, je peux repasser si vous êtes occuper. " 

" Nan tout va bien" dit Caroline en lui souriant " On avait finit, tu veux aller te promener sur la plage ? " 

Jack regarde du coin de l’œil Sam qui semble déçu et il revient sur le sourire de Caroline qui n'est pas très authentique, il à hocher la tête pour répondre à la question et il est de nouveau sortit de la chambre en prétextant qu'il devait changer de chaussure, la porte se referme doucement et Caroline la fixe un moment. Elle refuse de regarder Sam pour une quelconque raison, il s'assoit sur son lit soudain fatigué de rester debout. 

" Parle moi Caroline c'est tout ce que je te demande " dit Sam 

Elle plisse ses lèvres et sers ses mains en poings pour éviter qu'il la voit trembler mais il était très bon observateur et l'avait déjà remarquer qu'elle tentait de se taire pour éviter tout conflits entre eux. Il prit une grande observation et lâche la seule chose dont il n'a fait que penser durant tout le trajet jusqu'ici.

" Hier soir tu pleurait, tu ne cessais de répéter je suis désolé . " 

Elle se retourna et il vu des grands yeux brun effrayé et sa bouche qui ne cessait de s'ouvrir puis de se refermer comme si elle n'arrivait pas à sortir les mots qu'elle voulait, elle est rester silencieuse et à de nouveau tourner sa tête vers la porte. 

" Tu rêvais certainement Sam, c'est gentil de s'inquiéter pour moi mais je n'ai clairement fais aucune de ses choses dont tu parles." 

Elle commença à s'éloigner, il se lève et lui attrape le coude puis la tourne vers lui, ils se retrouvent coller l'un près de l'autre, Caroline devient rouge et recule d'un coup comme si être près de Sam l'a brûlée. Elle recule jusque la porte et puis elle semble se souvenir de quel n'est pas obligé de passer par celle ci, elle disparaît de nouveau en un battement de cil. 

" Nan mais sérieux ! Tu ne vas pas rester t'enfuir à chaque fois que j'essaye de te parler ! " 

Il sort de la chambre, vraiment déçu parce qu'il attendait mieux qu'un silence venant d'elle. 


</p><p>----------- </p><p>La balade sur la plage se fit en compagnie de Sam, Caroline était introuvable et Jack était triste car il aurait voulu qu'elle puisse voir l'océan. Il lui envoya quand même un message pour lui demander de lui ramener une glace car il avait vu un stand pas très loin. Il eu une réponse peu de temps après pour dire qu'elle avait besoin d'aide car un groupe d'homme l'avaient accostés et refusés de la laisser partir , il fronce les sourcils et regarde Sam. </p><p>" Caroline à un problème, apparemment des hommes l'embête et elle ne peux pas s'en débarrasser. "  </p><p>Sam fut surpris et il lui demanda où elle était, il renvoya un message pour demander sa localisation et elle répondit de suite par " A 5 minutes à pieds du bungalow", ils rebroussent chemin et se dirige vers la localisation de l'ange. Ils l'a voit entouré de 3 hommes assez bronzées et torse nu qui l'a rendent mal à l'aise vu la posture défensive qu'elle à prise. </p><p>" Allez viens avec nous ma jolie, on va allez s'amuser tout les trois. " </p><p>" J'attend des personnes, elle ne devrait pas tarder." </p><p>Jack avance et se dirige un peu en courant vers Caroline, il pousse un des hommes et attrape un des bras de Caroline. Il à un plan et il compte bien si tenir, ses hommes vont vites partir. </p><p>" Maman, papa et moi on te cherchait partout. Tu avais dit pas plus de 5 minutes et voilà que nous te cherchons depuis 1 heure " dit Jack avec son ton d'adolescent inquiet. </p><p>Ils furent tous surpris y compris Caroline et Sam, elle serra sa main autour de la prise de Jack sur son bras.</p><p>" Maman , hein ? T'es assez bien foutu pour une mère de famille ! " dit un des hommes en la regardant de bas en haut. </p><p>Ce regard eu l'effet de mettre encore plus en colère Sam, il s'approche et glisse une de ses mains sur la hanche de l'ange qui essaye de ne pas montrer sa surprise, il fixe les trois hommes avec un regard de mort et ils font vites à détaller comme des lapins.  Jack regarde d'un air joyeux ses deux "parents" avant de lâcher sa prise sur le bras de Caroline, Sam quand à lui continue de tenir sa hanche se qui la fit rougir encore plus lorsqu'ils commencèrent à marcher dans la direction de leur logis. Jack prit une photo assez discrète qu'il envoya à Dean avec un descriptif de ce qu'il s'était passé, il reçu un message en à peine quelques minutes lui disant qu'il était fier de lui et qu'il aurait le droit à un super hamburger à leur retour au bunker.<br/>
Les passants les regardaient et plus particulièrement la main posé sur la hanche de Caroline, elle ne devait clairement pas montrée qu'elle adorait la sensation d'être protégé de cette façon par Sam, elle se sentait vraiment comme la petite amie ... Elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'était pas, Sam et elle était juste amis et son amour pour lui n'était pas réciproque.<br/>
Elle retira doucement la main de Sam de sa hanche, pensant que ce dernier n'allait rien dire puisque qu'il allait bientôt être arriver, à la place Sam agrippe sa main et croises ses doigts avec les siens, il sourit heureux et elle regarde son sourire comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde, c'était la seule chose en son monde qui la faisait tomber plus profondément amoureuse de lui.</p><p>----------</p><p>Dean et Castiel eurent finit leur travail, et arrivèrent via ' Angel Airline' à Siesta Beach, Dean ne prit pas la peine de toquer lorsque Jack lui ouvrit la porte. </p><p>" Salut mon grand, alors quoi de beau ? "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>